1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitter device, a receiver device, transmission method, a reception method, and a transmitter/receiver device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a digital interface standard called HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) has emerged for transmission of video signals and audio signals between devices, and has been widely used in the field of household electrical appliances and AV (Audio and Visual) devices. HDMI has been realized by further developing a DVI (Digital Visual Interface) so that video signals, audio signals, and device control signals can be transmitted over a single cable.
By the way, the size of data transmitted between the aforementioned devices has been increasing with the increased screen size of display devices as well as enhanced video quality. Therefore, the HDMI is still demanded to increase the transmission bandwidth. In response thereto, HDMI Ver. 1.3 has defined a gain curve of a cable equalizer for performing an equalization process by estimating a transmission loss which a data signal may undergo on a transmission path and applying high-frequency gain compensation. Compensating for such a transmission loss has doubled the available transmission bandwidth compared to the conventional scheme. JP 2008-124670A discloses a method of performing an equalization process by applying high-frequency gain compensation using a reference clock contained in a transmission path, and further automatically optimizing the process.